Cat's and Dog's
by Ankoku no Tsubasa
Summary: This story I made when I was really bored, but i think it turned out great! enjoy!


Walking through a dark forest, Inuyasha sighed. It had just been Miroku, Shippo, and himself walking through this forest, Sango had to go back to her village. And some smell kept on bothering him, it smelled like...a cat. But he shrugged it off, it was probably just the smell of Kirara.

"Inuyasha, where are we going," asked Miroku. "Can we stop for the night?"

"Fine," said Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha was 12. He, his father, and Sesshomaru were visiting one of his father's friends. Once they got there, the giant double doors opened, and a beautiful girl walked out. She looked about Inuyasha's age, with long, light blue hair that reached down to her waist, and deep, blue eyes. She wore a strapless white dress that went down to her knees, and wore boots and gloves that looked like cat's feet. She also had white cat ears and cat tail..._

_She walked up to them, and bowed. "Welcome," she said, her voice clear. "I am__Senritsu, daughter of Susamajii. My father is waiting for you. Please, follow me." She began to walk down the corridor. Inuyasha's father followed her, shortly followed by his sons. Inuyasha was entranced by Senritsu. Who is she, he thought, as they walked through another set of double doors to a dining room. Inside was a long table, and at the heads were a tall male cat demon, and the most beautiful woman Inuyasha had ever seen._

"_Don't look at her to closely me sons," whispered his father it Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "She is a siren."_

_After dinner, Inuyasha's father and Senritsu's parents wera talking about the shikon jewel, while Sesshomaru listened. Inuyasha looked at Senritsu. She was staring at the ceiling, lost in thoughts. What's this feeling, thought Inuyasha. I've never felt it before..._

"_Hey Senritsu," called Susamajii. "Why don't you sing for us??" Senritsu looked at her father in surprise._

"_Oh, no thank you father," she mumbled, looking down at the table. Inuyasha reached over the table and patted her on the shoulder. She looked up._

"_Please," said Inuyasha, giving her puppy eyes. She giggled. She nodded, got up from the table, and walked up to the stage at the top of the room. She looked down at everyone, closed her eyes, and began to sing, her voice ringing as clearly and sweetly as a bell..._

"_Falling in love, saying goodbye_

_With a vow that this is the last heartbreak_

_Even the cherry tree, swaying in the wind_

_Will eventually blossom_

_The summer rain that started to fall_

_gently streaked past my tears_

_Images that resemble memories_

_Autumn's drama reruns_

_Why have I suffered_

_Almost the same blows such countless times?_

_But even so, I'll probably fight again_

_That is one of life's mysteries_

_Falling in love, giving it everything_

_With a wish that this is the last heartbreak_

_Even the cherry tree, swaying through time_

_Will eventually blossom..."_

_As she continued to sing, Inuyasha felt a strange sensation threw him. He felt like he was flying..._

_Four years later, Inuyasha turned sixteen, the age for demons to leave their parents and live on their own. Inuyasha and Senritsu had become good friends, but when Inuyasha left, he probably wouldn't see her again..._

_Senritsu was crying by a large lake, the full moon reflected in it's waters. She opens her eyes, and sees Inuyasha's reflection sitting next to her in the water. She looked to her right side, and sure enough, there he was. Senritsu quickly dried her eyes._

"_I'm sorry," she said, her voice cracked. "I suppose I'm supposed to be happy for you, but..." _

_She was caught off by Inuyasha pressing his lips on hers, locked in a deep and passinote kiss. She was surprised at first, but then she closed her eyes, eyes streaming again. They broke apart, staring at one another. Inuyasha looked away, and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small, dark blue ribbon, with a silver bell on it. Senritsu gasped. These bells were given to female cat demons by someone to show their love and used as a promise to only love that one person. Senritsu got up, and ran to Inuyasha, hugging him tightly. Inuyasha hugged her back, and put the ribbon around her neck._

"_I promise," he whispered into her ear. "I promise I'll always love you..."_

Inuyasha woke up, his heart pounding. The fire next to him was out, only the shinging coals remained. The sky overhead had turned a light shade of pink, mixed in with the dark blue. He looked down, putting his hand on his head. **_Senritsu_**, he thought. **_I broke my promise..._**

Suddenly, he heard a song filling the air. The voice sounded very familiar...

"_As soon as possible... _

_waiting for the light to change when the wind stopped, I got worried suddenly_

_around the point when I passed the intersection I wanted to see you suddenly_

_tell me a number, not '110', that's just yours_

_I promise that I won't call you except for emergencies_

_Such a disturbing little wolf-girl_

_Save me please, doctor_

_my heart starts getting painful all at once_

_let me hear you right now, right now_

_send me further, even further_

_I test your love on the fly_

_Can I believe you tonight?_

_recite the secret incantation_

_and knock on my door_

_come here before the performance starts_

_Take it or leave it tonight_

_I always run away when I want to be captured_

_I'm the best at falling into my own traps_

_Sometimes that can be attractive, you know_

_Just for today, I'll forget my games and ring your bell..."_

"Senritsu," whispered Inuyasha. Quickly, he got up, and started to run, following the sound of the song. Soon, he came to a clearing. He looked around, and saw a small fire going somewhere to his left. The singing was louder there. He walked over to it, his heart pounding. There, cradling a small child, singing a soft lullaby, was Senritsu. She looked up, ceasing her song. "Senritsu," Inuyasha cried out, running toward her. Senritsu glared at him, turned her back, and began to walk away. Inuyasha, wondering what was up, ran in front of her, and hugged her.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he exclaimed, holding her tightly. Senritsu pulled out of his arms, and began to speak, her voice chocked with rage.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, so not top wake the child still asleep in her arms. "You broke your promise to me. For that, I shall never forgive you. I wore your promise, I still do!!!! And you go of and betray me..." Inuyasha looked down. There, on her neck, was the small ribbon holding a bell.


End file.
